The Island
by willabeth0906
Summary: Will and Elizabeth MUST deal with Jack and Elizabeth's kiss.  One shot.  Different from the rest of my stories.  Please read and review.
1. Betrayal

OK – all the usual stuff – I don't own POTC or any of the characters – but I sure wish I did….

Author's note: this story takes place at the end of Dead Man's Chest. Please imagine that there were two longboats not just one.

An island can be more than just a piece of land surrounded by water. An island can be so much more – a place of refuge or a place of no escape. It can be a place where hearts become one or a place to tear people apart. It can be a place of restoration and repair or death and destruction. This island holds the key – the key to understanding and love. The question becomes can the key unlock the hearts and souls of its inhabitants.

Will couldn't believe his eyes; it couldn't possibly be happening but it was - his fiancée, his Elizabeth, was passionately kissing Jack Sparrow, someone who he considered somewhat a friend. His heart was breaking; betrayal was not even close to describing what just happened. His thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs yelling at him to hurry up.

"Go on without us. I'll wait for Elizabeth and Jack," he answered the man.

"But Will," Gibbs started to reply.

"There's no use in endangering any more than we have to. Now Go!"

"Aye. Be seeing ye all soon enough I suppose," then Gibbs cast off and they started to row away leaving Will alone in the remaining longboat waiting for Jack and Elizabeth.

Will tried to gather his thoughts of how to confront the lovers when they boarded the same boat. His thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth climbing into the boat. Will looked up waiting for Jack to appear. "Where's Jack?"

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," she replied unable to look into Will's eyes.

Will couldn't believe his ears – Jack willing stayed behind? Again his thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth yelling, "GO!" Will untied the boat and pushed them away from the Pearl. Elizabeth couldn't even look at Will; she sat with her back to him. She cried silently hoping against hope that Will would not ask her any questions.

Gibbs and the rest of the crew had a good head start on the other boat. Even from the distance he had placed between the Pearl and himself, Will saw the water churning around the Pearl and started rowing with even more fury. The sun disappeared and he wondered where this storm had come from, it seemed to appear out of no where. It was as if the weather was reflecting the darkness that was befalling Jack. When Will was a safe distance from the Pearl, he stopped rowing and looked back. His heart sank along with the Pearl. He wanted the Pearl so badly so that he could rescue his father, now he couldn't rescue his father and on top of it all - his soon to be wife had betrayed him. The Kraken left no sign of debris taking the Pearl whole down to the depths of Davy Jones Locker.

"Will," Elizabeth yelled pointing at what looked like the start of a waterspout.

Will began to row trying to outrun it in fools errand but it almost appeared to be following them. It grabbed their small boat up as Gibbs and the rest watched in horror. "We've lost good friends today boys," Gibbs said bowing his head. "We best find shelter and quick."

_Please read and review….this is a different kind of story for me….hope you enjoy it._


	2. Hang On

Will and Elizabeth hung on to the boat for dear life. The oars were pulled from Will's hands from the shear force of the winds. They both sank down as low as possible into the boat. They as suddenly as it had begun it was over and the boat came down with a hard crash. "Are you alright," Will immediately asked Elizabeth.

"I think so maybe a few new bruises but otherwise ok. I can't believe we survived that. Just how did we survive that?"

"I don't know how we survived but we are stranded with no land in sight and no oars. We may have survived to die a crueler death."

"But Will maybe Gibbs and the rest can find us."

"I hope so but unfortunately I think that they most likely think we perished in the storm."

They spent the next day barely talking. Will was thinking about what he witnessed and Elizabeth was facing her guilty feelings. The sun was beating down on them as they were sprawled out on the boat. Then when a cloud covered the sun, Will opened his eyes welcoming the shade but then he jumped up as soon as his eyes opened, "Elizabeth, I think were in trouble once again." Elizabeth opened her eyes and sat up. The shade wasn't from a fluffy white cloud; it was from angry storm clouds. The calm seas that just had lapped quietly at their boat were now sloshing over the side. The winds began to pick up and push the boat along the water as the waves became bigger and bigger.

"Hang on," Will yelled as they peaked at the top of a giant wave and came crashing down to the bottom of it. The waves were more than the tiny boat could take. Will knew they would not be able to take much more. Then with the next giant wave, the boat capsized throwing Elizabeth out. Will saw her and quickly headed in her direction. She was fighting to stay above the water and unfortunately the sea was winning. "Elizabeth, hang on. I'm coming." Will got to her just as she went under the water. He held her tightly and started to swim out of instinct. He didn't know where he was going but something told him to swim in a certain direction. Elizabeth began to get her wits about her and began trying to help Will. Then without warning their empty boat came up behind Will. Elizabeth only had a chance to yell, "Will!" before it hit him in his head. She felt his arms loosen their grip around her and watched in horror as his eyes closed. She only heard a groan escape his lips and then he disappeared under the water.


	3. Out of the Sun

Elizabeth awoke to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She felt the waves gently lapping at her feet. She started to sit up and promptly stopped from the aches she felt over her entire body. It seemed as if the sea had literally chewed her up and spit her out. She got up this time moving slowly and looked around. She saw sandy beaches, palm trees and somewhat of a jungle but no signs of civilization. "Will," she shouted inside her head looking around. Then she recalled her last memories – "No!" She said to herself as she remembered seeing him injured and slipping under the water. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She felt so guilty for her last days with Will; they were not exactly the best of times. She let herself cry until she literally could cry no more then she decided to walk the shoreline to see if she could find anything that could be useful.

After walking for a short time, she went around a corner to see something washed up on the shore. It looked like a person. Her heart rose to her throat – was it Will? And if it was Will was he alive or was it just his body. She approached it with great apprehension – it was Will! Kneeling down, she gently touched his face. She could see that his chest was slowly moving up and down. "He's alive. Thank God," she thought to herself. "Will. Will, wake up." Will did not respond as a matter of fact he did not move a muscle. "Oh Will, please be alright. I can't bear the thought of something horrible happening to you. Will, please try to answer me." No matter how hard she tried, he did not move. She felt his arms, legs and ribs the best she could and while she thought there were no broken bones, there was still blood on the sand next to Will. She carefully lifted his head only to discover her hand was now covered in blood. Elizabeth quickly ripped away the bottom of her shirt making a bandage to try and stop the bleeding. She needed to get him out of the sun and away from the water but she couldn't pick him up and she couldn't drag him with a head injury.

Elizabeth quickly ran into the jungle area of the island. She was able to gather palm fronds that had been torn down in the storm along with some sturdy tree branches. She found some vine that appeared to be strong enough to hold it all together and started using the vine to make something that she could drag Will on.

As soon as her makeshift carrier was ready, she pulled it along side of Will. Carefully she rolled Will on to his side and pushed her apparatuses as close to him as she could then she gently rolled him again to his back. Using all her strength she began to pull him up to the jungle and into the shade. All the time Will Turner had not moved and had not made a sound. Elizabeth knew that Will would need some water as would she and soon. She looked to see that some of the nearby plants had stored the rain from the storm. Very carefully using some of the larger leafs, she poured just a trickle of the water into Will's mouth. She waited to see if he was going to choke but was relieved to find him swallowing the little bit of water. She drank some water herself and while her stomach was growling loudly, she was too tired to even look for some type of fruit. She found herself lying down next to Will exhausted. It was no time at all because she was sound asleep.

"Elizabeth!"

She awoke with a startle. She had almost forgotten what had happened then she realized Will had called for her. "Yes Will, I'm here."

"Elizabeth? I thought you loved me."

"Will, I do love you."

"Elizabeth!"

Then Elizabeth realized that Will was not talking to her or calling for her. He was dreaming – he was not yet back to himself. It bothered her that she still could not wake him but at least he was talking and dreaming – that had to be a good sign. She tried to go back to sleep but his words were haunting her – _I thought you love me?_

Will continued to toss and turn, "Elizabeth, how could you? Why did you betray me?"

Elizabeth looked at Will even in his sleep his face was troubled and angry. She'd never seen him quite like this before. What did it all mean? She never had betrayed him – yes she had betrayed Jack and left him to die but she did it to save Will. Oh no, she thought, he couldn't have seen me kissing Jack, could he? No, he was already below on the boat, she tried to convince herself. Even if he saw I didn't betray him – I was saving us all. Guilt began to flood into Elizabeth's heart. If Will didn't wake up, would his last thoughts be of the woman he loved kissing another man?

_Thanks for the reviews….trust me they help motivate me….hope you like it so far…._


	4. Her Dreams

She could taste the rum – she was repulsed by the sheer thought of her actions but none of it stopped her. As she pressed her lips harder against his, she began to push him backwards. He believed that she was that passionate when in fact it was all a deception. He had been completely lost in the moment and didn't even notice the steel as she wrapped it around his wrist. It wasn't until he heard the click that she knew that he now realized her deceit. He had smiled at her which made her feel even guiltier. He had called her a pirate – that made her no better than him.

Elizabeth woke from her dream in a cold sweat. She wondered if the guilt she felt would ever go away. Was she going to keep reliving the moment over and over again?

She thought back to the events; had there been another way? She couldn't go to Will with her plan – it all happened so quickly and besides Will was too good of a man to see Jack die this way. He would have tried to find another way but in reality there was not another way. The kraken was after Jack and only Jack. There was no reason that the rest had to die along side of him. Looking back she couldn't think of any other distractions to get the same results. The timing had worked out perfectly; everyone was abandoning the Pearl – the last ones left on deck with Jack where only Gibbs and herself so when Gibbs was turning away she saw her opportune moment. It was the only way she believed that would completely distract him and it worked beautifully. She tried to imagine it was Will when she first kissed him but to no avail. Then she just told herself that she was doing this for Will and the rest of the crew.

No, she did the right thing – she was sure of it. What was it her father had told her so long ago? Even a good decision made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision. It went something like that so then it would only stand to reason that bad decision made for the right reasons would be a good decision. Right?


	5. His Dreams

He couldn't shut his eyes or turn his head – it mesmerized him. As much as it hurt, he was unable to turn away. Yes, he had shared passionate kisses with his betrothed but the hunger that appeared between these two was sickening.

The scene quickly changed and he was at his wedding – Elizabeth looked beautiful in her formal golden gown. He smiled watching his bride walk towards him – there was no Beckett to stop this wedding now. Elizabeth smiled at Will as she made her way down the aisle every step one closer to being Mrs. Will Turner. The ceremony was going beautifully until they came to part about if anyone objected then out of no where Jack Sparrow appeared. "I object," he said. Will turned to look at Elizabeth; she was looking at Jack smiling. "Seems ye be marrying the wrong man love," Jack said as he grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Ye 'ave always wanted ye freedom and to be around pirates. I can give ye that love – not his eunuch." Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. Jack grabbed her by the wrist and started to run back down the aisle away from Will.

"Elizabeth – NO!" Will shouted but the two never looked back.

Elizabeth turned to Will when she heard her name. She tried to calm Will in his fit filled sleep but it did no good. Whatever he was dreaming about was a nightmare and it somehow involved her.

_Sorry short chapters….but thanks for the reviews. Hope these "dreams" paint a picture in your mind…._


	6. Fine!

Elizabeth had finally slipped into a peaceful sleep after dealing with all of the nightmares – both of hers and Will's. The rising sun did not cause her to wake but slowly the man next to her turned his head from the sun that slipped through the trees and was now hitting him in the face.

Will slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them once again. The world around him had started spinning as soon as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding as if in a native's drum beat. He once again tried opening his eyes. It was slightly better but the world around his was still slightly spinning. He looked over to see Elizabeth sleeping near him. "Elizabeth," he said quietly. There was no response. He could see her beautiful chest rise and fall and knew she was alive. "Elizabeth," he said again slightly louder. She began to slightly move, stretching her arms and legs then her eyes flew open.

"Will? Did you call me?"

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"You're awake. Are you alright? Does your head hurt? Are you hurt any where?"

"Slow down and yes my head hurts so could you talk a little more softly."

"Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry. Are you hurt any where else?"

"No, I don't think so. The world keeps spinning a little but I'll try and sit up."

"No wait, let me help you Will." Elizabeth jumped up and tried to help him sit up and then supported him as he sat there. "Just sit there for a minute and give yourself time to become accustomed to sitting up again."

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was that I almost lost you to the sea."

"Well the boat came from behind you and hit you in the head. You disappeared under the water and I didn't see you until I started walking around this island. I thought I had lost you Will." Elizabeth gently kissed him on the head. A kiss, Elizabeth thought, was what I did to condemn Jack to death. Her thoughts went back to the deed and her nightmares. She looked down to the ground lost in her guilt and thoughts.

"Elizabeth?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about some things."

"Like what," Will asked in a harsh tone wondering if she was thinking about Jack.

Elizabeth wondered to herself, why was he using that tone with her - did Will see Jack and I? Did he see the kiss or did he see me shackle Jack to the deck as well? "Nothing. I was just worried about you that's all." She needed some time to think without Will asking questions. "I'm going to go look for some water. We won't survive long without that."

"No wait. Look I'm fine. I'll go exploring and look for water and food. You stay here where it's safe."

"You're not fine Will. Your head hurts and you're dizzy. Plus I can take care of myself."

"I said I'm fine and I'm going to go look for water."

Elizabeth started to get red in the face as her anger was rising. "You can say you're fine but you've missed an entire day. So you're not fine!"

"Don't yell!"

"You're yelling too! And see, your head hurts badly enough that you can't stand loud noises."

"I may not like loud noises but I can still protect you."

"I don't need protecting. There's nothing to protect me from even if I needed it."

"Fine! We'll both go!"

"Fine!"

They both got up. Will was a little wobbly at first but quickly regained his footing. They started into the jungle neither one talking to the other.


	7. I Didn't Mean It

Elizabeth couldn't believe Will. Stomping around the jungle like nothing was wrong. She followed him closely but said nothing. He had stumbled slightly a couple of times but when she had gone to reach for him, he shrugged her off. Something was wrong with Will but she just hoped it was from his hurting head and fragile male ego not something he had witnessed.

They had only explored for a few hours before Will found a small fresh water spring. He tried a small taste at first and saw that it was good so he helped himself to more to make sure before offering some to Elizabeth.

"I think we should make a camp close to the beach but out of sight in case we get any unfriendly visitors," Will told Elizabeth.

"Well, I've been left on some isolated island before and I think we should try and start a huge fire so we can be rescued."

"You mean when you were alone with Jack on that island. As I recall Jack's words – you had a wonderful time drinking rum, dancing under the stars and who knows whatever else."

Elizabeth was furious for Will bringing up Jack and making it sound like she enjoyed her time with him. She was not going to let it go so she proudly announced, "Well Jack was much happier to be stranded on an island with me than you are Will Turner!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it had been a mistake. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she also saw how quickly the hurt had been replaced by anger. Will did not say another word. He just quickly disappeared into the underbrush.

"Will. Will look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." But Will didn't turn around or even slow down. She sat down next to the small pool. She started to cry. Will could hear her cries but he was too mad and hurt. He needed time to think and be alone. How ironic he thought, I'm alone on an island with Elizabeth and all I want to do is go away from her.


	8. Over and Over Again

Will walked around exploring the island. It wasn't tiny but it wasn't big enough for anyone to take an interest in it. He had calmed down from his latest argument with Elizabeth and thought he would head back to tell her of his plans.

She had not moved from the spot he left her. Her eyes were swollen and red but she was not currently crying. He did not apologize to her after all he thought she should be apologizing and be honest with him about everything. He sat down near her, "We need to make some kind of shelter if we are to survive this."

"But what about a fire?"

"Elizabeth, I know a fire signaled the royal fleet to rescue you but they were looking for you then - they are not now. We don't want to signal the wrong people either. The last thing we need is to have revengeful pirates come to our so called rescue." Elizabeth nodded her head understanding now why her thoughts of rescue were dangerous.

Elizabeth was still hurt and angry as was Will. Will gave her instructions and her replies were simple if she replied at all. On a island with two people, neither was talking unless they had to.

Will's plan for a temporary shelter was not bad. After a day's work, they had a shelter that would provide them with a dry place in a storm and protection from wind.

They ate some fruit, coconuts and bananas they found on the ground after the storm. "We should get some rest. We can explore more of the island tomorrow." Elizabeth just nodded in agreement. They both went to lie down and quickly turned their backs to one another. It wasn't long before they both were fast asleep.

Elizabeth felt something moving and jumped up afraid of some snake or animal but it was only Will tossing and turning in his sleep. She looked at him – his face was troubled and she heard him mumbling her name. She couldn't be sure but she thought she heard him say, "how could you?"

Will was reliving the past over and over again. He witnessed Elizabeth kissing Jack but every time the dream would slightly change. One time after Elizabeth kissed Jack, Jack looked over and told Will that his services were no longer needed – she had a real man – a pirate – she didn't want a eunuch. The next time he dreamed, Will ran up and pulled Elizabeth away from Jack but Elizabeth laughed at him then Jack pulled her back into another passionate kiss.

Elizabeth tried to go back to sleep but every time she began to drift off, Will started moving again. He didn't speak loudly but she kept hearing her name and Jack's name. She hoped he was dreaming of the kraken and Jack's demise - not of something he had witnessed on the Pearl between Jack and herself.

_Sorry to hear about Orlando's accident today…how refreshing to find out there was no alcohol or drugs involved…_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_


	9. He Has No Choice

Will was the first one up; he felt as if he hadn't slept at all – the nightmares were haunting him. He looked over to Elizabeth, who was slowly getting up as well. She looked as though she hadn't slept well; there were dark circles under her eyes and her shoulders were sagging as in defeat. She yawned and saw that Will was watching her.

"Did you sleep well," she asked full well knowing the truth about Will's sleep.

"As well as someone could under the circumstances. And you?"

"Same as you."

There was that awkward silence again before Will finally said, "well we best get started. I want to see the other side of this island." Elizabeth just nodded – she kept wondering how much longer they would continue on like this.

They rarely spoke to each other during their excursion other than the occasional "watch out" or "be careful" followed by a mere "thank you" or "yes." When Will saw the other side of the island's beach he stopped. Elizabeth stopped but not without almost running into him.

"What is it," she asked. Will just smiled in response and started to quicken his pace. Elizabeth had not moved but looked to where Will was heading, she too began to smile and picked up the pace. The two were running around looking like they had just found treasure and in reality to two people trapped on an island they had found treasure. It seems that the last storm had washed up some wreckage.

"The barrels we can use to store rain water," Will informed her, "and these pieces of metal – I can make them into some fishing spears."

"Look Will some boxes with salted meat and some food. I can't believe this some clothes in this one – they might not fit perfectly but we can deal with it."

They both walked over to two crates – immediately they both recognized the smell. Using some of the metal he had found Will pried the top off. "Rum," he said. "Rum," she repeated. He left the crate and walked to what appeared to be part of the hull from a small ship.

"With these pieces and the pieces of broken boxes and crates, I can make us a better shelter." Elizabeth smiled at his idea. "Best start to carry all of this back."

It took most of the day to carry everything. They took even those things that they thought they would not even need. Elizabeth was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the hard work. Will had only spoken to her when needed and she was to the point of no return.

"Will?"

"Hm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Will stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "What reason would I possibly have to be mad at you Elizabeth?"

"Well, we're not talking and we only have each other until we are rescued -"

"IF we are rescued," Will corrected her.

Elizabeth sat slowly down and started to open a bottle of rum.

"Missing Jack are we," Will asked in his most sarcastic tone.

"What?"

"Well, it would appear that you seem to be picking up more of Jack's traits – drinking rum and all." Will didn't even want to listen to Elizabeth's answer. He wanted to be away from her and the reminder of Jack Sparrow. He stormed off towards the other side of the island leaving Elizabeth calling for him. Her calls became fainter and fainter the further he went until finally he couldn't hear her calling. "Good," he thought to himself, "she didn't follow and she finally gave up on calling me."

Elizabeth looked at the bottle she held in her hand then threw it as hard as she could against a tree. It shattered into a million pieces. She had called to him as he stormed off after making comments about Jack. He never turned around and never even slowed down. There was little doubt in her mind that Will had seen the kiss. She would have to deal with it when he came back. Any other place, she would be worrying about the fact that he wouldn't be coming back; but this was an island and as far as they could tell there was only the two of them. He would be back – eventually – he has no choice.


	10. Enjoy Your Breakfast

Elizabeth had tried her best to keep busy. Opening boxes, going through the clothes anything she could find to keep her mind off of Will and her kiss with Jack. It was dark and Will still had not come back. She thought about going to find him but she knew if she did that it would probably make matters worse. He needed his time alone and she was trying to give it to him. She was exhausted and knew she needed sleep so she tried to sleep. When she finally drifted off, she was awakened by strange noises. She did not know if it were some kind of animal or the birds in the tree above her. She jumped at the slightest sound – she was alone and afraid. She tried to sleep but her sleep was restless at best.

Will watched over Elizabeth without her knowledge. Despite what she did, he could never wish harm to her – after all he still loved her. He kept watch all night making sure nothing happened to her. He was not ready to deal with their "issues" yet so he chose not to go back until morning. At dawn, he left her finally in a good sleep and went to see if he could spear some fish.

Elizabeth woke up – she must be dreaming she thought – no wait – that is the smell of food. She looked over to see Will kneeling near a fire. He was cooking fish! He must have caught fish and now he was cooking it for her! She smiled and took this action to be one of hope for them. Elizabeth realized if they were to move on the next step was for her to take.

"Will, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Elizabeth wanting to choose her words carefully turned away from him. How could she discuss everything with him? How would she start? Her thoughts were interrupted by Will.

"Elizabeth, we may be here a long time – it could be for the rest of our lives. We need to talk and you need to be honest."

"Honest?"

"Yes, honest Elizabeth about everything."

Elizabeth sat down and began to cry, "You saw me kiss Jack, didn't you?"

It was Will's turn to sit down. He hung his head and picked up a stick, which he used to draw in the sand. His answer was a soft spoken, simple, "yes."

"Will, please listen to me. It meant nothing. I don't care about Jack. I love you. I had to do it," Will lifted his head giving Elizabeth a puzzled look. "You see I kissed him to distract him. I – I," she hesitated then quickly finished her sentence, "I chained him to the mast. I knew the Kraken was after Jack, not anyone else. If we were to survive, Jack had to stay behind." Finally it was all out – the tears that had started now turned into sobs.

"You could have told me. We could have found another way."

"There was no other way, don't you see? I couldn't lose you – it was you and the rest or Jack. I wasn't thinking – I couldn't think of any other way. Will I love you and only you."

Elizabeth got up and walked over to Will. She tried to sit down next to him and tried to put her arms around him. Will shrugged Elizabeth's arms off and stood up. He started to walk away leaving Elizabeth sitting there crying.

"Will. Will please stop. Come back."

Will stopped but did not turn around. "I need time Elizabeth. I will be back. Enjoy your breakfast. Please just give me time."


	11. Time

Will knew he still loved Elizabeth and if he looked down deep inside – he knew she was telling the truth – she really did love him as well. He was hurt and his pride was standing in the way of his forgiveness. He just needed more time – that's all.

His walking and thinking had taken him to the other side of the island. He glanced up just before coming from the underbrush and couldn't believe his eyes – a ship! They were rescued! Something made Will stop before making his presence known and studied the ship – it took only one look at their colors. It sent him back into a full run back to Elizabeth.

On his way back all he could think of was how to protect Elizabeth. Although he had never personally seen this flag, he had heard stories. These were not friendly pirates – they had a reputation of being the worst of the worst. They were known to do unspeakable things to their captives – especially women.

Will raced into their camp putting out the fire quickly without one word being spoken.

"Will, what are you doing?"

He never responded, he only grabbed her by the hand and started to drag her away.

"Will, what's wrong? I'm not going any further until you tell me-"

"Pirates and decidedly unfriendly ones." He looked her directly in the eyes, "for once Elizabeth trust me and do as I say."

Elizabeth knew she was on thin ice with Will and did not argue. She just nodded her head in agreement as he led her away by the hand.

Will had made their temporary home away from the spring just for such a reason but he wasn't taking any chances. They moved away from the spring and from their home. Luckily the pirates did not even discover Will and Elizabeth's home; they headed directly for the spring. They seemed to know exactly where they were going. From where they were hiding, Will and Elizabeth could hear the pirates talk.

The pirates were laughing amongst themselves. The leader of the group urged his men to hurry up. One asked him how they knew of this spring. The leader answered, "The Captain and this ship are the only ones that know of this spring. Everyone else must travel for at least a week to find fresh water. And Captain makes sure no one from his crew talks about this spring or else."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other – both of their hearts dropped. They said nothing to each other and waited until the pirates had left with their water. "Stay here," Will told Elizabeth, "I'm just making sure they set sail and then I'll be back." Elizabeth gave Will a worried look. He gently stroked her cheek and answered her look with a, "I promise – I will be back."

Elizabeth stayed in the exact spot that Will told her and in a few hours he returned. "It's safe now. They've set sail."

"Will, they could have been our only way off this island."

"I will not risk you. These men would do unspeakable things to you. I would rather live out my days on this island than risk that."

Will waiting for several more hours before starting a fire again. Elizabeth had just been sitting there watching him. She was grateful for Will's thoughts of protection for her but with the pirates also went her hope.

"We'll never be found."

After Elizabeth's statement, Will walked over and put his arms around her.

"Will, I'm so sorry for everything. I want you to know that I truly only love you."

"I want to believe you but only time will tell and I need time."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "that's what we seem to have an abundance of - time."


	12. Fight  for Me

Days pass by and there were no sign of any other ships. "I'm already sick of fish, coconuts and bananas."

"I know Elizabeth but at least we have something to eat."

"I'm going for a walk while you're fishing. I won't be long."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

Elizabeth returned as Will was cooking the fish he had caught.

"Look what I found," she said holding out some kind of fruit.

"I've never seen that before, have you?"

"No, but I thought we could try it tonight with your fish."

"I think that I should try it first in case it is bad for us. That was we both won't be sick."

"Ok Will but I think I should be the one to try it first, after all I found it."

"Elizabeth, I will try it first. How are you going to be my wife if you won't even respect my wishes?"

Elizabeth could feel the anger growing inside. How dare he – then suddenly it hit her – he said wife. Her anger subsided and was replaced by hope. She needed to prove herself to him. "Alright Will. We'll do what you want. Here try it."

Will only took a couple of bites just in case. "Now if I'm fine by morning, we'll both eat it. Although it doesn't taste the best – it's a little bitter."

They continued their meal when in the middle of it, Will bent over in pain. "Will, are you alright?"

"I don't know. My stomach hurts." It was only a few more minutes before Will quickly jumped up and ran to the edge of the camp where he promptly lost everything in his stomach. He slowly returned. "I think I need to lie down. I would say no more of the mystery fruit."

Elizabeth nodded and quickly found a rag to moisten. "Here put this on your forehead. It should help."

Will seemed to get worse by the minute, Elizabeth had given him a makeshift bowl to get sick in and was emptying it until Will's stomach could not give any more. Will began to feel aches all over and started having spasms.

"Will, do you think cooling down in the water might help?"

"Elizabeth, I can't move. My legs just won't move and won't hold me."

"I'm so sorry Will. This is all my fault. I love you, I never wanted this to happen."

Will slowly closed his eyes. "Will, please. Don't leave me Will. You are going to be fine. You just have to be fine. Please Will fight – for me."


	13. It is for the Best

Elizabeth took care of Will completely for the next couple of days. He never moved from the spot where he originally laid. She only gave him water to drink with some broth that she made from his catch before he got sick. Finally after a couple of days, he was making progress. He began to actually move his arms and legs. By that evening he was even sitting upright. The stomach nausea and cramps had stopped and although every muscle in his body ached at least he was able to move. After a good night's sleep, he tried to get up but quickly his body reminded him that it was too soon.

"It's frustrating Elizabeth. I'm feeling better but yet I'm so weak."

"I know Will but please rest again today and gather your strength. Maybe after rest and eating well today – well tomorrow you should be better."

Will put his head down on his makeshift pillow. "Thank you Elizabeth for taking such good care of me."

"I love you Will. I'll always want to take care of you. No matter what – I want you to know you can always count on me."

Elizabeth joined Will and put her head facing his. He reached up his hand and stroked her face. She then leaned in and kissed Will on the lips. Will responded and kissed her back pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. Elizabeth thought that this was the time of her forgiveness. She wanted to show Will just how much she loved him. She wanted Will. She wanted Will the way a wife wants her husband. She gently pushed Will to his back and then rolled on top of him. Her kisses became more passionate and fevered. She started to try and lift up his shirt.

"Elizabeth. No we can't."

"Is it because you are still too ill?"

"No Elizabeth it's not that. It's just well we just can't."

"Will think about it – we should have already been married. We should be enjoying the life of a newlywed couple not two people stranded on an island. We should be enjoying ALL of the joys of man and wife."

Will looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She wanted this and badly. "Elizabeth, your father would never forgive us. You had always saved yourself for marriage. We made a promise to each other to wait until we were married. I have to honor that – as hard as it may be for us."

Elizabeth both a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Ok – for now," was her response as she rolled beside him. He put his arms around her, "it is for the best." He then laid his head next to hers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Elizabeth wasn't sleepy as a matter of fact she was very awake. Thoughts of Will and their wedding night filled her head. She wanted to show him how much she loved him and she wanted to feel how much he loved her. She longed for them to have the relationship of husband and wife now they had another setback. How much longer could she take this? She knew it was even harder for Will. She realized it took everything he had to tell her no but he was an honorable man and would try to keep to being a gentleman to the end. She knew though that given the right time and circumstances – she could and would change Will Turner's mind and she would make their relationship complete. It was just a matter of time.


	14. For Two Whole Weeks

Time on their little island seemed to pass by so slowly but Will kept them both very busy to help pass the time. It had been a week since the pirates had come for water and Will had now fully recovered from his fruit tasting experience. Will's priority became to make them a better "home." He knew it was only a matter of time before a storm hit them and he wanted Elizabeth to feel secure, well as secure as she could under the circumstances.

Will used the wood that had washed ashore from some wreckage and reused what nails he could then used the strongest vines he could find to finish the job. It was not his best work but it was the best that could be done with the materials at hand. With the added improvements, even the roof would keep them completely dry.

As hard as Will was working on the mechanicals of their home, Elizabeth wanted to create the feel of a real home. She had found odds and ends in some of the wreckage and some clothes that she hung on the walls as decoration. She had even found some wild flowers to pick and put them inside. She was proud of both of their accomplishments and couldn't wait for Will to return from fishing to see her work.

Will had done well today, besides completely finishing their tiny home; he had caught two of the biggest fish he had ever speared. He was looking for fish number three when he looked to the horizon and saw dark cloud moving quickly towards the island. Will recognized the clouds and the pattern; he knew they were in for a huge storm and it was coming quickly. He grabbed his catch and spear and ran as fast as he could toward home. When he was within hearing distance, he began calling Elizabeth's name but did not see her. He reached the home and opened the door. Elizabeth was no where to be found. He called her name over and over again with no response. He could see the storm approaching and started to run. He stopped – now where would see have gone – the spring! He started running toward the spring yelling as he went.

"Will what is it? What's wrong? Those pirates aren't back are they?"

"No quickly get home get everything you can inside as much food and water as you can. There's a big storm on the way and we need to get back fast."

Will grabbed the water jugs Elizabeth had filled and they ran back to their tiny home. They grabbed everything they could think of and had their home packed so full that there was barely room for them.

Soon after they had completed their tasks, the winds began to pick up. Leaves and twigs were being battered against their walls. The rains began to fall in sheets as the thunder sounded almost deafening. Elizabeth moved as close to Will as she could without sitting on him. He put his arms around her protectively.

After a few hours when the storm seemed to be reaching its peak, the walls began to shake. "Here," Will said as he tied a rope around Elizabeth to a tree that was included in one corner of the house, "just in case." The winds were howling now making an eerie noise, one that they soon would not forget. "Elizabeth, I love you. Always remember that."

"I love you too Will. And I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

"Elizabeth, I forgive you. That's in the past. We obviously have bigger problems that make that seem trivial."

Elizabeth smiled. He had completely forgiven her. Her heart was overjoyed. She reached out and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "If we survive this Mr. Turner -"

"When we survive this," he corrected her.

"When we survive this, nothing will ever come between us again."

It was a long night for the two. Their tiny home was not left untouched; part of the roof, away from where the couple was huddled during the storm, was blown away. The couple had finally got a few hours of sleep just before dawn. As the sunlight came through the open roof, Will began to stir. He untied the rope from the sleeping Elizabeth and as quietly as possible went outside.

He looked around to see coconuts on the ground everywhere. There were sticks and limbs against the sides of their homes and only missing the corner of their home, where Elizabeth still slept; by a foot was a large limb. "That could have easily hit us and killed us," he thought to himself. As her stood there looking at how lucky he was, he was joined by Elizabeth who looked over the damage as well.

"I'm glad that missed us."

"Me too. I tried to let you get some more sleep."

"I know and thank you but from the looks of everything, well we have a lot of work to do."

Will agreed as he began to pick the debris up. "At least we'll have enough firewood for a while."

"Will, do you think we should take a walk along the beach? You know just in case something washed up."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea. Although I doubt it very seriously that we will get as lucky as the last time." 

They made a quick look around the beach and sure enough there were some crates and boxes. There was not nearly as many but once again it appeared that the sea had claimed another ship. Will opened one of the crates to find rum. "Why is it rum always seems to follow us?"

"I don't know but it certainly appears to find it's way to us," Elizabeth sad.

The couple carried their new supplies to their home and immediately Will began to make repairs. It had become so humid and hot after the storm that Will shed his shirt to work on the roof. Elizabeth tried to keep busy but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Will. His rippled muscles glistened with sweat. She kept bringing him water and kept offering to help him. He refused the help but was grateful for the water. Before nightfall, Will had completed his job and the roof was once more secure.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to take a swim to cool off before night would you like to join me?"

"Yes, that sounds delightful since it is so hot."

They both stripped down to their undergarments and headed out into the surf. They didn't go out too far because the surf was still bad due to the storm. After a short cool down swim, they headed towards the house and poured a fresh water bucket over each of them to rid themselves of the salt and sand.

"I think this calls for a celebration tonight Elizabeth. Because the house survived the storm and I even repaired the damage."

"And just how would you like to celebrate?"

Will held up a bottle of rum.

"Really? You want to drink rum?"

"Why not? There's only you and me."

"Well, I suppose so as long as we don't get carried away."

Will smiled and took a long swig and handed the bottle to Elizabeth. She took a small swig and chocked. Will smiled and after her coughing stopped she took another drink.

"It's not that bad I suppose."

They were only half way through the bottle when Elizabeth's thoughts went back to earlier in the day. She was daydreaming about Will and his body as he worked. "This is so unfair;" she thought to herself,  
we should be sharing all of this as husband and wife." Then it occurred to her, maybe just maybe this rum would loosen Will up just a bit. She stood up and walked behind Will then knelt behind his back.

"What are you doing Elizabeth?"

"Well you've worked so hard today that I thought I'd rub your muscles so they wouldn't be so sore."

Will nodded and said a quiet, "thank you."

She began a slow shoulder and neck rub then she lifted up the shirt he had put on after their swim. She rubbed his back and she could feel the tension leaving his body. She then started to kiss him tenderly on the neck; he closed his eyes and started to lose control. He suddenly opened his eyes, "Elizabeth, please stop." But Elizabeth continued and moved from his neck to his ear lobes. "Elizabeth, stop it now!" He jumped up and looked at her. He could see the longing in her eyes and how hurt she was because of his rejection. "Don't you see? Don't you understand?"

"I want to be your wife Will. We're on an island by ourselves."

"Elizabeth, you don't understand. You don't know how hard it is for me." Will knelt down by Elizabeth and held her hands in his. "I want you. I want you so badly. It drives me mad with you so close and yet I want to do the right thing."

"Will, I want you badly too. We could be on this island forever. I don't want to wait any more Will. I want you as my husband."

Will looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Look if we are not rescued in two weeks then we could have our own marriage ceremony and pronounce ourselves man and wife. Could you wait two weeks Elizabeth?"

"I can wait two weeks if you can. Besides I'll have two weeks to plan our wedding and try to find our attire." Will smiled at her. "And something special for me to wear for our wedding night." Will raised an eyebrow at her remark. "Something for you to think about Mr. Turner, for two whole weeks."

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter…it was fun to write….thanks for all of the reviews…you've all been very gracious…..thanks again and keep them coming!_


	15. Oh Yes That

Every day both Elizabeth and Will woke up with a smile. "Another day closer, Mr. Turner."

"Yes, one more day closer to becoming Mrs. Turner."

"And all of the benefits!"

Will shook his head at Elizabeth's remarks.

Elizabeth had tried to get Will to "forget about waiting" many times during the two weeks. She had dressed more revealing and brushed against Will closely at every opportunity. She had tried the massage again and then she started to kiss his neck. He turned and kissed her passionately. She almost succeeded into get her way when he said, "Elizabeth for God's sake – I'm only human. Please!"

Elizabeth smiled and looked at him seductively, "Why Mr. Turner what ever do you mean?"

Will tried to distance himself for the remaining time but he found himself increasing impatient as well.

"Tomorrow is two weeks Miss Swan. I won't be sleeping in our little home tonight."

"Will of course you will. Where else would you sleep?"

"I'll sleep near the spring. After all it would be back luck -"

"Will Turner you'll do no such thing. We've both had enough bad luck to last a lifetime. I need you to be there so I can sleep and feel secure."

"Alright Elizabeth but I still think I shouldn't sleep here tonight."

"Look at least you won't see me in my wedding dress before our little ceremony. Does that make you feel better?"

Will laughed, "I suppose that will suffice."

The day seemed to go on forever but they had agreed to a sunset wedding. Will took his clothes and changed near the spring. It felt old dressing up especially in this embellished jacket that had been found in the trunk of clothes. It was a deep blue with gold trim. It was far too hot to wear such a jacket but this was his wedding day. He could suffer through the heat. Unfortunately the pants that went with the jacket were so big that nothing could keep them up so he opted to just wear his own pants. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't mind. He started heading to the beach where he and Elizabeth had picked out for their wedding.

When Will arrived at the predetermined place, Elizabeth was not there. He knew she would be along shortly and looked out to sea. Nothing could be seen on the horizon. It almost made him happier not to see a ship than to think of being rescued. Then he heard a twig snap and turned around to see Elizabeth standing there in a beautiful burgundy colored dress with gold trim. She had put wild flowers in her hair and carried a small bouquet of the same flowers.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful." Elizabeth blushed slightly and took a step forward as she did he dress slid down to make it an off the shoulders dress.

"It's a little too big but it's the best that I could do."

"I like it very much and I'm glad it's a little big," he said touching her bare shoulders.

"You look very handsome yourself."

Will offered his arm to her and she graciously accepted until they walked near the water. They then turned and faced each other.

"Elizabeth. I've loved you from the day I first saw you. I'm so grateful that today you are to become my wife." Will stood up straight and became very serious. "Elizabeth Swan. Do you take me this poor blacksmith turned pirate to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love your husband no matter what stupid things he does? Will you be true to me forever and promise to keep no secrets from me?"

"I do. I promise and I will always be true to you and no more secrets."

"And do you Will Turner. Love of my life - the man who swept me off my feet, take me to be your wife? Promise to love this spoiled girl in spite of all the stupid things I've done in the past? Will you stay by my side no matter what? Will you eat my cooking without too many complaints?"

"I do. I promise even with the past. I will stand by you and I'll try to keep the complaints down."

"Well, I know pronounce us man and wife," Will said proudly.

"Yes, may I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Will Turner," Elizabeth said holding his hand.

"Uh – Elizabeth."

"Yes Will."

"You forgot something."

"What did we forget because we don't really have rings."

"Elizabeth," he said holding her face in his hands, "this." Will kissed her passionately and then swooped her into his arms.

"Oh yes – that!"

_Sorry I didn't get to update. I was away in a hotel without wireless…go figure…._


	16. Not So Fast, Mrs Turner

Will carried Elizabeth all the way back to their cozy little home. He only stopped at times to kiss her and then started his journey once again. "Finally," Elizabeth said, "we are going to truly be husband and wife." Will just smiled as he put her gently down.

Elizabeth looked at Will and smiled. She took off his jacket and dropped it to the ground. Then she lifted Will's shirt over his head. She looked over his strong muscles and his handsome chest. She slightly giggled and Will gave her a curious look. "It's just that I've dreamed of this for so long Will and it's finally happening."

"For me too my love. And I do love you so much Mrs. Turner." Will then started undoing the buttons on Elizabeth's dress and watched as it fell to the ground leaving her in her under garment. They both lay down on their bed, kissing each other when suddenly -

"Will! Elizabeth! Will! Elizabeth!"

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and Elizabeth closed her eyes in disappointment. "That's Gibbs," Will finally said. 

"Of all times. NOT NOW!" Elizabeth said in a pleading tone.

Will rolled over to his back and started laughing, "how can this be?"

"Will! Elizabeth! Are you in there?"

Will grabbed his shirt and quickly slipped it on, "get dressed. I'll talk to him." Will grabbed her and kissed her, "just remember in my eyes you **are** my wife." Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Will turned and opened the door and walked outside.

"Mr. Gibbs, fancy meeting you here."

"Aye me boy. Knew just where to find ye."

"How is that possible Gibbs? We've been on this island for God know how long and you knew where we were?"

"Well not until recently did Tia tell us exactly where you were."

Elizabeth walked outside and joined them dressed in her normal pants and shirt with a vest.

"Well Miss Elizabeth, ye look none the worse for wear."

"Why thank you Mr. Gibbs. You said Tia knew where to find us?"

"Aye. She said the timing of your rescue wasn't right until recently."

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other_. "How could she have known when Will and I made up or got married,"_ Elizabeth thought to herself. _"She sounds like an interesting woman."_

"Look we need to get going."

"Going where Gibbs," Will asked.

"We be on our way to Singapore."

"Singapore," Elizabeth said surprised.

"Aye, Singapore. See we 'ave passage on a ship and we need to get some charts from Sao Feng so we can rescue Jack."

"But Jack's lost – he was killed by the Kraken," Elizabeth explained.

"No missy. Jack is in Davy Jones's locker. And we're going to bring him back."

Elizabeth drooped her head as Will looked at her when Jack's name was mentioned. Will looked at Gibbs, "give us a few minutes please." Gibbs started to walk away. Will walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Look I forgave you. Don't worry."

"I just want to be your wife."

"And you will. This time it will be a halfway proper wedding. We can be married on the ship."

"When Will?"

"Soon but I think they are concentrating on getting Jack back so we must as well."

"As soon as Jack is back?"

"Yes," he laughed, "he can even do the ceremony."

"I'm not sure he'll want to do me any favors Will."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you but if not, then we'll find someone else. Nothing will prevent us from becoming man and wife. Once again, we must wait for the right time."

"I'm beginning to hate time. It always going too slow when I want it to hurry along; or it's going too fast when I'm enjoying my time with you."

Will pulled her into a kiss. Gibbs called to them again. Elizabeth started to pull away after hearing his call. "Not so fast Mrs. Turner, he can wait another couple of moments." Then Will pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her even more passionately.

When he finally released her, they both were breathless. "I guess we should be going," she said. Will nodded his head and smiled at her. She returned the smile but a tinge of sadness showed in her eyes.

They both looked at each other then started to gather some things as Gibbs returned with another man to help carry their belongings.

_Only one more chapter to go….hope you liked it…_

_Oh and Blackjwi you were very close in your guessing of what was going to happen…._

_I know a lot of you wanted me to write about the wedding night but this is rated T….if someone wants to write the alternative ending about Gibbs not showing up in time to interrupt their wedding night….feel free…._


	17. How Ironic is That?

It did not take long for Will and Elizabeth to gather the few things they wanted to take with them from the island. Gibbs was more than happy to take the rum they had found. "This will make all of the boys very happy," he said with a grin, "and Jack too once we find him."

Elizabeth and Will sat together in the longboat both looking back at "their" island. Will looked over at Elizabeth, who looked sad about being rescued. He did not say a word but simply picked up her hand and put it in his then smiled at her. She returned the smile without a word.

It wasn't long before they climbed up onto the strange boat bound for Singapore. They were greeted by a smiling Tia and Captain Barbossa. The shock of seeing Barbossa showed in both of their faces.

"How can this be," Will asked.

"I thought Jack killed you," Elizabeth told him.

"Yes but when you have friends that can help overcome anything – death is not so bad," Barbossa said smiling and then bit into an apple.

After everything was explained to them and they were greeted by all of the old crew, the rescued couple decided to go down below for some much needed sleep. It had been a very emotional day with too many surprises.

They went to a cabin that had been given to Elizabeth and Tia to share and laid down on the bed.

"I'm almost sorry they found us," Elizabeth said breaking the silence.

"You know it's for the best."

"I know you're right but couldn't it have been two days from now? Did they have to interrupt our wedding night?" 

"They don't know it was our wedding night Elizabeth. We have yet to tell them that we performed our own marriage ceremony. They all seemed very preoccupied to get Jack back. They don't want to think about us or our happiness right now."

"I know Will. I guess everything will be fine once Jack is back."

Will hugged Elizabeth and brought her chin up so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you Elizabeth. Elizabeth Turner." He began kissing her neck and moved up to her luscious lips.

"And I love you too husband of mine." Then Elizabeth began to kiss Will very passionately and scratched at his back. Will could feel that he was beginning to lose control.

"Elizabeth – I'm not going to be able to control -"

Elizabeth became even more aggressive and pulled at Will's shirt. Will quickly pulled away and tried to put a little distance between them to Elizabeth's dismay. "Elizabeth, I'm still a man and you're making it so hard to wait. Remember that we both agreed to wait until the real ceremony."

"I know but I thought I might change your mind. But you're right of course. We'll wait until we have Jack back. I'll try to be some what patient."

"That's my girl. It's really for the best. You'll see."

"So we're on our way to Davy Jones's locker to rescue Jack, who we hope will marry us so we can get on with our lives. How ironic is that?"

Will laughed at her thoughts.

"And once we are married by someone official Will Turner, we will not let our honeymoon be interrupted for any reason. Right, Mr. Turner?"

"Absolutely not! I've waited so long and a man's patience is only so long. Once we are pronounced man and wife nothing short of death will stand in our way."

Will picked Elizabeth up and hugged her tightly. Elizabeth knew his words should be of a great comfort but with the unknown of what was ahead for them, his talk of death was very disturbing. She hoped to find Jack and get married as quickly as possible but all she knew for sure was they were going to Singapore then on to find Jack at world's end.

_Well that's the end of this one folks….hope you enjoyed it….I'm starting an outline of another story….hope to have some posted sometime in the next couple of weeks….thank you all for your reviews….it was nice hearing from different readers as well as my loyal "fans"…._


End file.
